Come Home
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: "There's never an ounce that I breathe without thinking about who I could have been with you. There's never an ounce that I breathe without thinking about who I could have been if you didn't leave." Song is called Come Home by Eyes Set to Kill
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi **

* * *

"I'm forever yours and love you no matter what." He said as he held her in his arms for the last time, taking the smell of her hair

"I love you too and I'm yours forever and ever." She said as she played with his guitar pick necklace, then looked into his dark green eyes "Call when you land?" She asked hopeful

"Of course. Don't make wedding plans until you start college with me."

He put his thumb under her chin causing her to look up at him and he looked into her deep beautiful blue eyes, then moved entwined his fingers in one of her auburn curls.

"I won't I promise." She giggled as he played with her hair

She looked back down, picked his hand up and played with her purity ring on his pinky, she had given it to him months ago when he proposed to her.

"Thank you for last night you were amazing."

She blushed remembering how long last night was and how many times they made love.

"I love how I know I can always make you blush." he kissed the top of her head making her blush more.

"I love you and I can't wait until you're by my side again."

"You're coming home for vacations remember?"

She looked up at him and he nodded "Of course I'd be too lonely without you."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too and here are the keys take care of Morty please."

"I'll take care of him." She said holding the skull keychain in her hands letting it dangle from her middle finger

She smiled and he crashed his lips onto hers and they kissed passionately yet sweetly.

"Now boarding Flight 165 to Vancouver."

They made out for a little longer as tears started to flow from their eyes.

"I'll miss you and I promise to call once I land." he said as they pulled apart and he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and she did the same to his.

"I'll miss you too."

Clare watched as the love of her life boarded the plane tears still falling down her eyes, she lingered until the plane he was on went down the run way, took off and went out of her view, then she slowly made her way home.

_Later that night._

Her phone began to ring and she knew just who it was.

"Hello" She said happily as she answered the phone knowing he was on the other end.

"Hey beautiful." he said into the phone happy he got to hear her voice.

"I miss you already." She said softly

"I miss you too." He replied sadly

"I parked Morty in my driveway."

He chuckled "How does your mom feel about you driving a hearse?"

She giggled "She doesn't like it, but she's happy I have a car to drive."

There was a pause of silence as each thought about how they wanted to be together again.

"How's the campus?" she asked him

"It's ok, there's something missing though?"

"Really what?" She questioned shock clearly in her voice

"You." he replied back.

Both talked on the phone for countless hours that night.

_Two weeks later. _

She awaited in her room for that phone call that always came at the same time, moments later her phone started ringing knowing he was on the other end.

"Hey." She answered happy to hear his voice since he only called on weekends.

"Hey, you don't know how wonderful it is to hear your voice."

"I could say the same to you." She replied sweetly.

"How's school?" He asked

She thought a minute not sure to tell him about the new kid who's trying to get to her knowing how jealous he'll be and wondering if their best friend had already told him.

"It's ok, there's a new kid there I don't know what his name is, but he's getting on my nerves." She finally said after moments of pondering

"Yea, Adam told me how he was trying to put the moves on you." He said jealous

"He just can't take a hint." She laughed as if it were a joke.

"Yea well you're mine and I'm not giving you up." He stated in a harsh, yet friendly voice

"I don't plan on ever leaving you."

"And I don't plan on leaving you."

The two talked again for hours and sure enough the two long distant love birds fell asleep talking on the phone to each other. They said their good byes the next morning once they woke up.

_Two weeks later _

Clare woke up again with in the bathroom. It was the fifth night in a row where she would get sick during the night. She knew something was wrong and decided to call her best friend Alli to take her to the clinic.

"You know you have to tell him." the short Indian girl told her

"I know." Clare replied to her as she rubbed her belly "But how, we're in a long distance relationship and he won't call till later tonight, he called last night, but I wasn't sure if I had the flu or not since it's early October and the flu is going around."

"Well you are about eight weeks so you could wait until golden week and tell him then, or you could just call him now and get it over with."

The two walked and ran into another close friend of theirs Adam.

"Hey Adam." Clare said as she looked down unable to face him.

"What's wrong Clare?" the blue eyed boy asked

The auburn haired girl shook her head as reality of the situation sunk in.

"Clare's pregnant, 8 weeks." Alli said

"Eli's I'm assuming." He asked softly

Clare nodded her head.

"Does he know?"

"N-no I don't know how or when to tell him." She admitted

"Well since Adam's here, talk to him I'm sure he'll help I have to go." Alli said before she ran off.

Adam walked besides Clare and draped an arm over her.

"Tell him now while I'm here. It's better to just rip the band-aid right off remember?"

She nodded, took out his phone and started to dial his number as the two sat on a bench.

"I'm sorry the number you have dialed has just been disconnected."

She looked at the phone in disbelief making sure she had called the right contact and she had. She hung up the phone and stared at it in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked

"His phone is off like it's been disconnected off." Her voice ringing with shock and disbelief.

"What! That can't be right." Adam stated

He took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Same thing." He said sadly.

"I'm a single mom with no help." she started to sob.

"No you're not Eli still has instant messenger and e-mail." The blue-eyed boy stated happily

The two of them walked to her house, since it was the weekend, it was her dad's turn to spend time with her since the divorce both of her parents left her the house and they traveled back and forth. Her mom would stay during the week and her dad on weekends, but since the blue-eyed girl didn't get along with her dad's new girlfriend, her dad was rarely home.

The two walked into her empty house, up to her room, and she signed into her IM. They both watch tentatively as she scrolled through her contact list.

"He's not on there." She stated with a raised voice.

"Here let me try." He said

Clare moved and let Adam take over, he signed the messenger under his name, and scrolled thorough his contacts.

"Not on mine either." He stated angrily. "Dammit Eli." the boy mumbled

Adam entered in Eli's IM address by hand and sent him and IM hoping he would reply and as luck would have it the green eyed boy did.

"Found him." Adam said happily handing blue eyed girl her computer.

**Why did you remove Adam and I off of your friends list? **Clare typed angrily

**I didn't I deleted that account and this was old I though Adam would forget it, but obviously he didn't. **His reply ringing with sarcasm

**Why are you avoiding everyone, this isn't like you, are you ok?**

**I'm fine I just need a break from everyone school's driving me crazy, I don't have any friends aside from my roommate and ****I can't rely on your phone calls or IM's to make me feel better I need to be strong. I'll call you in a few weeks when I turn my phone back on. I love you and please just let me become strong again for you. I promise to contact you again don't worry Blue Eyes you're mine forever and I'm yours just the same. - your Eli **He was hurt to have to tell her that.

Both of the teens cried as they read it only able to imagine the pain that the green eyed boy were going through. Though hurt the girl knew he needed time and was happy that he wasn't leaving her.

Adam and Clare spent the rest of the night together. He decided to stay with her after she decided to keep the baby, he stayed in her bed that night holding her to make sure he didn't roll over on her belly.

* * *

**Please Review letting me know what you think. Did I fail?**


	2. 8 Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor the song lyrics used in this story. **

**A/N: Please Review.**

* * *

It's been eight years since Clare has been on her own, her parents abandoned her when they found out she was pregnant the only help she had were Eli's parents Cece and Bullfrog, sure they talked to Eli, but Clare wanted no part of it she wanted her life to be separated from his, the only thing he knew was that she still had lived in the same house. Clare had given birth to twins one boy one girl Anna and Aaron, Adam helped her the whole time up until the twins started school, Adam even moved in with her.

Clare woke up crying in her sleep for the first time in a long time. She was taking a nap and woke up in a cold sweat, she wasn't sure why she did this. She looked around her house as she sat up and nothing changed since the day he left. Nothing at all, sure it's bigger and sure there are tons of toys laying around from the kids, but that's it.

"Mom, we're home."

Clare looked over to see Anna and Aaron come home from school.

"When are you going on tour again?" Aaron asked enthusiastically as he made his way into the kitchen

"Not for a while I still have to write music still." She sighed remembering how they loved the last tour.

Clare sang in a band called The Rejects; made up of Alli who played the keyboard, Fiona who played base, Adam the drummer, and Declan who was the guitarist. They came up with the name because they've each been rejected in some way. Alli got rejected by some guy she liked after her and Drew broke up, Fiona got rejected by Randy her boyfriend for two years, Adam got rejected by Bianca in high school, Clare basically got rejected by Eli, and Declan got rejected by Holly J.

"Awe" the twins groaned together both wanting to go on tour badly

"Don't worry I have to go to a signing and we're working on the single from the new CD I'm hoping to sing it at the mall." Clare stated happily

She watched the two of them jump up in excitement. Aaron looked at her with his big green eyes and wiped the bangs out of his face.

"Mom, where are you signing at and when?" Anna asked joyfully

"Well, tomorrow or Sunday at the mall." She replied happily

Anna's big blue eyes widened as she flipped her curly black hair to the side. Aaron smiled wide. Aaron looks just like his father.

"Aaron you know you look more and more like your dad everyday." Clare stated

"Really." Aaron said happily

She nodded. "You have his green eyes, his black hair, his smirk, you look like a younger version of him." I sighed and looked around.

"Does Grandma Cece ever talk about dad?" Aaron asked sadly yet curious

"Well she said he's mentioned me and she only told him that I still live here and I drive Morty, she didn't mention you two."

"Ready everyone?" Adam asked as he entered

Clare looked at the twins they looked puzzled and dumbfounded.

"The recording studio for the new song…remember?" She smiled as she asked

"We totally forgot we'll bring our homework." Anna said

Adam and Clare watched as the two ran around the house gathering things like snacks, books, games, anything they wanted to bring basically. They laughed lightly at the two.

"Ready." Aaron said as he and his sister stood in front of us.

"Ok lets go." Adam said cheerfully as we left.

The twins ran right into the limo that was parked out front of their home. Clare shut and locked the door, Adam walked with her and she entered the limo before him, and they made their way to the recording studio together as a band.

"Clare do you have the lyrics?" Fi asked

"Yea here."

Clare reached into her pocket and handed Fi a piece of folded paper. She watched intently as the brunette read the lyrics.

"I love the bridge you can feel the hurt." Fi said

"Mind singing it?" Declan asked Clare as he took out his guitar and started to strum

"Where should I start?"

"Just do the bridge." Fi said as she took out her bass

The music started to play at a slow beat and Clare began to sing

"You say it isn't my fault so I steer away, I put off the pain for another day. You think it wouldn't be tough 8 years were never enough I'll wait for you if you'll never change I will be okay, but I'll still stay up for you just in case you make the time for the right move." I raised my voice into a higher pitch at the last word and started to throw my head back.

"Great keep going." Alli said

She sang the chorus twice and then the limo stopped.

"What do you think?" Clare asked softly and out of breath

"You can certainly tell it's about Eli." Alli stated sadly

"I can't believe you've waited 8 years now." Adam said softly

"I know, I know I should move on, but honestly I can't." Clare whispered

"It's ok mom." Anna said

Clare nodded and they got out of the limo and walked into the studio.

It took four long exhausting hours, but the recording was finished. The song was to be played tomorrow at the signing. The band went out for dinner at a secluded restaurant where no one would recognize them since they just became famous they were happy that not too many people knew about them, but there was enough people that did know about them because all of their concerts were sold out and each member of the band including the twins had an enormous amount of followers on their Twitter.

At home Clare and the twins sat down for a movie night which was a tradition of theirs. Every Friday night that wasn't spent on tour was spent as a family Adam included.

Of course Clare had a second house which was a mansion that was used for a vacation house during the summer.

After a few movies Clare, Anna, and Aaron got ready for the signing a head of time and then went to bed while Adam continued to watch TV.


	3. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, however I own Anna and Aaron**

**A/N: I didn't think this chapter should go on farther it felt right stopping it where it did. **

* * *

It's almost time to go to the mall for the signing and Clare is busy feeding the kids while Adam is running around to make sure he has everything. CeCe agreed to go and watch the twins while Clare signs and sings.

"Adam we're leaving soon." Clare yelled

"Ok" Adam yelled back

The kids sat on the couch after they finished packing what they wanted and waited anxiously for both their grandma and Adam.

Clare put on a hat that said "The Dot" on it and tucked her short curls underneath of it, and put on a pair of dark sunglasses as her disguise.

"Ok kids you know the drill." she stated the kids did the same even though they weren't as famous and wouldn't be recognized by the public.

Adam came down the stairs with a hat on and dark sunglasses as well. Moments later CeCe walked through the door. The kids immediately hugged her as soon as they seen her.

"Is everyone ready the limo's out front." She stated

"Of course" the twins exclaimed

Adam and Clare nodded and gathered their things. Clare locked the door on the way out making sure everything was ok and they hadn't forgotten anything.

When they got in the limo everyone was in disguise except for CeCe. The band had on matching hats, the girls had their hair tucked in them, and they all had on trench coats to hide their outfits. Of course the band wore matching outfits all of them had on some type of skinnies and a shirt with a picture on it.

The girl's shirt were grey and had big red broken hearts in the middle, guys's were black and had white skulls.

When they arrived at the mall they got out of the limo, walked inside together with a security guard, there weren't many pictures of them which is what Clare wanted, however there was a big black sign with white writing that read "The Rejects signing today…" and gave in full detail so everyone knew.

As soon as they reached the middle of the mall where they would be signing and performing they noticed a big huge crowd waiting for them. Each took their seat at a table full of posters they were giving away for their fans and black markers by them since the background was white.

The minute they took off their disguises and sat down they became bombarded with fans.

"CeCe don't let the kids out of your sight and kids be good and stay with CeCe" Clare said looking at all three of them before she signed

They all nodded to her and left. The kids left their disguises with her before taking off in the mall.

"So what do you want to do first?" CeCe asked

"Toy store" both cheered excitedly

The kids looked in and out of stores for an hour and started to head back to their mom knowing she would be performing soon.

"Kids wait up I can't run that fast I'm not as young as I used to be." CeCe yelled as the kids ran.

Not paying attention Anna ran into someone.

"S-sorry." She said softly looking down.

"Gee Anna you're just like mom she stutters when she's nervous too." Aaron laughed

The guy bent down and looked at the twins.

"Are you ok?" he asked

Anna nodded and looked into his big green eyes.

"Alex he looks just like you only older" She whispered to his twin

"I know it's creeping me out." Aaron stated

"Where's your parents?" he asked

"Well we don't know where our dad is and we're trying to get to our mom she's performing so if you please let us pass." Anna said

"Kids you know better than to talk to strangers." CeCe said out of breath as she caught up to them.

"But he looks just like us in a way." Anna groaned

"Anna you're so naïve just like your mother."

"Hi mom" the man said as he looked at CeCe

"Elijah?" CeCe asked

"The one and only." He stated as he got up

"I'm confused now." Anna said softly all eyes were turned on her and she rubbed her temples "You know what I don't even want to know what we are in the middle of anymore and mom isn't going to be lenient if she finds out we know something she doesn't and I feel like we do. I'm going to do my best to erase this from my memory and inquire that we go to the stage." Anna said

Eli watched Anna rub her temples with her eyes closed just like he did when he got annoyed or felt a frustrating emotion and couldn't help, but wonder how she acted like him and how she reminded him so much of Clare.

"Aaron listen to your sister."

"Does that mean we can find uncle Adam?" Aaron asked

"I was thinking more like we'd find everyone I'm sure Aunt Fiona and Uncle Declan would come with Uncle Adam if we're late." Anna stated as she looked at her twin.

"Well we better not argue before mom freaks out and Aunt Alli has to go into defensive mode again." Aaron stated

"Agreed." Anna said to Aaron then looked up at CeCe and Eli "We're going to mom are you coming?"

"Of course." Eli said

The four of them began to walk Eli talked to CeCe, but CeCe was reluctant to tell Eli anything about Clare or the kids so it was mainly silent. The kids ran a little bit a head and played on the bars in front of the stage.

"How old are you?" Eli asked kneeling down.

"We're not allowed to tell our age." Anna stated

"We're seven." Aaron said causing Anna to punch him.

Eli chuckled and they looked at him wide eyed

"The love of my life used to do that to me all the time when I'd joke with her, say something I didn't mean, or do something stupid." Eli admitted

"Where is she now?" Anna asked.

"Who know." Eli sighed

Just as Eli was going to say something there was a loud tapping on the microphone.

"Let's give a warm welcome to The Rejects." A guy announced

Everyone cheered while Aaron and Anna screamed causing Eli and CeCe looked down at them.

The curtains fell and Clare was sitting on a stool with a microphone as the band started playing.

"Clare." Eli whispered inaudible because of the music

Anna walked over to CeCe "I'm going to move closer so mom can see me while she's singing." Anna said CeCe nodded and Clare started to sing.

_We say it's ok to leave it alone_

_But I want you to notice _

_This case isn't closed _

_Doors are left open _

_The lights are left on _Anna tugged on Aaron's shirt making him follow her.

_And there's never an night I sleep _

_With out the dreams that I'd have if you never decided_

_Decided to leave _

_Decided _

_Decided to leave…_

"Son what do you think?" CeCe asked as Clare's singing momentarily stopped

_There's never an ounce that I breathe _

_Without thinking about _

_Who I could have been with you _

_There's never an ounce that I breathe _

_Without thinking about _

_Who I could have been if you didn't leave_

The band's tempo picked up and the drums started to crash and Clare's voice became more vibrant and could send chills through you.

"She's amazing." Eli whispered finally answering his mother's question

_The phone's been patient to hear your call _

_But you never touched the dial_

_You never touched the dial, now I know_

_There's someone I wish walked through these halls _

_But you'll never take the chance to come home_

_So come home_

_You say we can learn from this _

_But I just don't know _

_What to do without you anymore_

_Your absence has taken it's toll on me _

_What I should believe _

_I just can't believe_

_There's never an ounce that I breathe _

_Without thinking about _

_Who I could have been with you _

_There's never an ounce that I breathe _

_Without thinking about _

_Who I could have been if you didn't leave_

_The phone's been patient to hear your call _

_But you never touched the dial_

_You never touched the dial, now I know_

_There's someone I wish walked through these halls _

_But you'll never take the chance to come home_

_So come home_

"The lyrics…" Eli whispered unable to take his eyes off Clare as she sang

_You say it isn't my fault _

_So I seet away_

_I put off the pain _

_For another day_

_You think it wouldn't be touch_

_Eight years was never enough_

_I'll wait for you_

_If you'll never change _

_I will be ok _

_But I'll still stay up for you_

_Just incase you make the time for the right move _Clare held the note on the word "move" and arched her head back as she sang into the microphone

"Are about you." Cece finished as they listened.

Eli listened to every word she sang. Clare often stared at her kids who sat in the front row and stared at her adoringly. There was such a huge crowd.

After hearing that line Eli's eyes began to tear and his eyes followed Clare's as she gazed adoringly at the kids. He couldn't help, but think that they were their kids, but a small part of him felt hurt and he pushed the feeling away thinking that they could be Fiona's or someone's since she had blue eyes, curly chocolate hair, and was in the band as well, but that didn't explain the green eyes that Aaron had or why Aaron looked so much like him.

_The phone's been patient to hear your call _

_But you never touched the dial_

_You never touched the dial, now I know_

_There's someone I wish walked through these halls _

_But you'll never take the chance to come home_

_So come home_

After the song ended Clare jumped off stage and hugged her kids, after seeing this it clicked in Eli's mind that they were his. Clare walked through the huge crowd that tried their best to get her attention, with the help of a security guard Clare and the twins made it back to their table and sat down with her kids. Eli walked over to her with his hands in his pockets nervously being the first one at the table since her fans thought she might want some alone time.

"Clare?" he whispered in a shaky voice

Clare looked up at him, then stood with her arms crossed at her chest.

"What do you want Eli?" She asked

"Mom you know him?" Aaron questioned

"Well duh Aaron they said each other's name" Anna stated

"Be nice to your brother." Clare said as she looked down at her

"Yes mom." Anna whispered apologetically

"So Eli what do you want?" Clare asked with venom in her voice as she moved in front of the children as if she were protecting them.

Each one watched from behind her.

"I missed you Clare-bear." Eli cooed

"Yea well Eli it's been eight years and you're just not going to waltz back into our lives and leave again I'm not letting that happen." Clare stated

"Our lives?" Anna mumbled to herself

"Clare I'm not going to leave again." Eli said

"Eli I don't trust you not to and I don't want the twins getting attached to you I know they're your kids too, but Eli…" Clare started to sob

The twins hugged her and looked angrily at their father and wondered where the rest of the band was.

"Why did you leave us?" Anna asked with more venom and sorrow in her voice than Clare could possibly muster

"I-I didn't know about you when I left." Eli stated honestly

"You didn't make it easier when I tried to tell you either. You just said that you'll contact me and you loved me." Clare stated sadly

Both were sitting and the twins sat on their mothers lap hugging her tightly as they cried with her, only they cried because it hurt them to see how hurt their mother was.

Their father looked at them in awe and moments later the band showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Alli growled

"Shopping." Eli stated

"Well don't you think you've hurt Clare enough?" she snapped

"Alli calm down he's got a right to know his kids and they have a right to know him." Clare stated sadly

"But mom it's been eight years and he's never tried to contact you or anything I know see how the reasoning for your behavior justifies anything." Anna sobbed

"Smart just like her mother." Eli said

"Anna it's ok I wouldn't have accepted his calls even if he did try to call."

"He's asked about you Clare" CeCe stated

Clare looked over to Eli and he nodded "She wouldn't tell me anything at all besides you still live in the same house."

"I know I told her not to." Clare stated as she looked for the rest of her band who were all lost in the crowd singing autographs.

"Clare I'm sorry let me make it up to you and my family." Eli pleaded

Clare narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know if I can trust you to stay."

"I'll do anything I have to in order to earn back your trust Clare."

Clare looked at her kids who were hugging her. "What do you think should we give your dad another chance?"

"Well to justify everything that went on today I'm a bit overwhelmed at the fact that I have a dad and a bit apprehensive about the situation, but it can't hurt." Anna said

"I agree with Anna mom only I'm not all that overwhelmed, apprehensive, yes, but you'll be there right?" Aaron stated

"Yes I will never leave my babies." Clare said as she gripped onto them

For once the twins didn't argue with Clare when she called them her babies.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
